


Kindness

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [28]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Pre-Hobbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine trying to explain to Thorin that you prefer to kill your enemies with kindness like your parents taught you. He says it’s the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard. Then you show him your katana which you have named Kindness.</p><p>100 Followers Celebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindness

You walked briskly through the street, covered by the night’s shadows to keep you from being seen too well amongst the crowd. Your feet took you through puddles and over piles of animal droppings. But you did not stop from your path.

You had agreed to a specific time when you made the order, nearly four months ago. You could not wander the Shire any longer. They were beginning to catch your faint trails.

The blacksmith’s forge was still burning for the day, and you slipped through the door unnoticed before you took a moment to catch the breath you had been holding. And then you flickered your eyes around you. A dwarf had risen at your entrance, the same dwarf you had give the instructions and half of the payment to some months beforehand.

“I’m here to pick up my order,” you spoke as you pulled your hood from your head. The dwarf didn’t seem surprised that you were a woman. He, instead, seemed confused as to what order you were referring to. “The katana.” That sparked something. He nodded, his long black hair tied back with a leather cord as you watched him turn away, moving towards some sort of trunk, which he unlocked swiftly. At least they kept their orders under lock and key.

When he turned back, you gave a relieved smile at seeing it wrapped. You didn’t want it scratched right off the bat.

Not even a second later, passed you the order, and you gave him a nod in thanks as you carefully unwrapped it, setting the cloth down and inspecting the metal work the small dwarf had done. The very engravings of leaves were etched into the blade, and the hilt had gold bands that wrapped around the leather, providing a tough grip.

“You do beautiful work, Master Dwarf,” you admitted carefully, lifting the blade and letting it glint in the candlelight. “Well balanced… light. Just as I asked.”

“You gave very specific details.”

You put the sword back into its sheath, giving the dwarf a fond look. “I want it to be perfect. Why would my instructions be vague when I know exactly what I want? Reaching into your satchel, you pulled out a sack of coins and passed them to him. “With whom am I doing business?”

“Thorin,” he spoke, glancing to the coins in his hand in confusion. “This is far more than the price we set.”

“I pay for quality, not what a blacksmith feels he is owed.” You gave a small smile, before strapping the  sword to your bag. “Enjoy what is left over. And perhaps once I’m finished doing what must be done, I will hire you again.”

“A girl like you with a sword?”

“I promised my mother that I would only kill my enemies with kindness, as she and my father had taught me, Master Thorin,” you spoke simply. He quirked an eyebrow. “But even my enemies became too great to simply smile at. Thank you for giving me kindness.” You hand pulled the katana slightly from its sheath, and understanding lit Thorin’s eyes before he gave a soft snort in amusement.

“And who can possibly be your enemies?”

“Everyone wants something they can’t have,” you spoke with a shrug. “But I intend to take it. Is there something that you want but know it is impossible to obtain.” He glanced away from you, as if the memory of something was too great to bear. “Then you understand how I can have enemies. Until we meet again, Thorin.”

He inclined his head in respect, and you felt a smile touch your lips. “I hope you get back what was taken from you,” you said before you pulled the hood of your cloak back over your head and stepped out into the night. You were ready now to face your enemies now, head on.


End file.
